YuGiOh! Haiku
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote about characters, cards or whatever dealing with ygo! more specificly, haiku, and I hope you all know what that is! Pleas R & R! [COMPLETE]
1. Deuling

Serenity: Hey, this is my Yugioh haiku! I may add more, not sure, I just thought it was cute! If y'all view, I'll add more chaps. But they may be about the characters or cards? Not sure---  
Keo: Shut it! Jeezz! You never shut up, why can't you just say 'this is a ygo haiku, i may contine, and please R & R!

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Haiku  
Chapter One: Dueling  
**By: Serenity Takaishi  
_

I shuffle my deck,  
I am in this dueling to win!  
I plan to kick ass!


	2. Joey

**Joey  
**  
Lost in thought I can  
Beat him, Kaiba, you are  
Goin down for sure!

I'm better than you,  
The Godfather of dueling!  
I'm not armature!

A Brooklyn accent,  
Bushy blond hair and in love  
With Mai Valentine...

* * *

Serenity: Well, this one's better right? I'm not much of a Joey fan, but I found it easy to Haiku him :p This time I--  
Keo: She put more this time to make her four hits become more! Please, review! She is desperate!--  
Serenity: KEO! Shut up! Stupid dumb ass! O sorry, I'll try and not use language like that! But so far the rating's fine. No more bad words. Anyways, you've read now review! 


	3. Seto Kaiba

**Seto Kaiba**

Ice blue looking at  
You, his eyes are dreamy  
And you love them too...

Ice blue looking at You, his eyes are dreamyAnd you love them too... 

Powerful and strong,  
His deck can beat anyone,  
Well, except Yugi...

Always lost in thought,  
He has to be reminded  
That love is out there...

The CEO of  
Kaiba corp is meant to be  
With Serenity...

* * *

**:-:Authoress Note:-:**

Serenity: Well, I know, why am I updating evey day? I got mad at my pokemon fic, I went to save it and it turns out I wasn't logged in or some sh-- oh, sorry! Maybe I should change the ratin---  
Keo: You wouldn't have to if you just shut up! Jeez!  
Me: What have I told you! Shut up durning my author note!  
Keo: Well, where alse am I posed to talk?  
Me: Exaclty! Well, I hope you all like Kaiba, you know I do -dreamy eyed- You've read, now review!

_...Dedicated to...  
_RiYuYami  
I hope this is soon enough :p Well, you're the only onme I have to  
dedicate it to --" Thanks for your view! You're awesome, Lyl!  
_(P.S. I wrote you a view, but my puter is screwed up, if you don't get it, sorry!)_


	4. Nothin Speacil, Just a Lil This and That

Serenity: Hey, I'm gonna put all different haiku in here, so it's not on one subject!  
Keo: Hey---  
Serenity: No!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, never has been, never will be!

_...Dedicated to...  
_RiYuYami  
You're my only riewer & you like me:p I'm  
updating for you! I hope you like this chap!

_

* * *

_

**Tu-Gi-Oh! Haiku  
Chapter Four: Nothin Speacil, Justa Lil This and That  
**By: Serenity Takiashi

**Shadow Realm  
**Lost in the darkness,  
A place where no one ever  
Wants to go, or see!

**Blues Eyes  
**One, Two, Three, that is  
Enough for me, the Blue Eyes  
Ultimate Dragon!

**Cards  
**So many to choose  
From, pick only so many...  
Or your deck is doomed!  
_(That means with too many cards,  
you won't be able to get the  
monster or w/e you want as easily!)_

**Cards II  
**Dragons, spellcasters,  
Traps or the Dark Magician,  
Even magic cards!

* * *

Serenity: Not as good as the others but w/e!  
Keo: You've read now review!  
Serenity: That was my line this chap! GAY! 


	5. Mai

**Mai Valentine**

Long, curly and blone,  
Her hair says many things, like  
Don't mess with me punk...

Five feet and eight inches, who  
Loves to buy makeup with  
Reward money...

Harpy Lady with  
Elagent egatist makes  
Three Harpies...

She's in denial,  
Or at least when it comes to  
Joey Wheeler's heart!

* * *

Serenity: Was it alright, if you don't like it, you could at east tell me who you'd like to see done! Anybody? Well, I tried, but it didn't turn out the greast hiakus, but you've read, now review!

_...Dedicated to...  
_RiYuYami  
Well, I ain't got no more riewers, or fans here, so  
Thanks a lot Riyu! I updated for ya : )


	6. Yami & Yugi

**Yami / Yugi**

Tall, and at a point,  
Your hair is three different  
Colors! I love it...

Short, but really sweet!  
You're kind to all, even the  
Ones not on your side!

The King of Games is  
Really Yugi, not Atemu,  
I miss him so much!

Your friends stuck with you  
Watching Atemu go back and,  
They'll be there always...

The five thousand year  
Old pharaoh was a great friend,  
Now, he rests in peace...

* * *

Serenity: Well, did y'all like it! I sure hope so, this on was a bit harder to write! I put a few more in there cuz i was talking bout 2 people, anyway---  
Keo: OMG! I-- mean Serenity almost cried watching the final episode of ygo! I--- mean she couldn't stand Atemu leaving, I--- mean she's really gonna miss him!  
Serenity: I almost did cry! I hate it that Yami left I was soooo sad -sniffs- at least I didn't cry... KEO! You've read, now review! 

_...Dedicated to...  
_demoncastaway  
Thanks for viewing! Finally, I have more then  
one fan! Oh, & I'm glad I persuaded you! Recommend me to others,  
or give me suggestions on who I should write about next!

Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Yu-Gi-Oh, or any material in the Television show! But I did write these haiku, they are my original poems! If you'd like permission to use them please contact me! If you do I will give you permission if you give my credit!Thank you, and I love ya all! Review!


	7. Marik aka Malik

**Marik aka Malik**

You were once evil,  
But now you arn't, so we don't  
Have to worry much...

But then again, I  
Was wrong there is a lot of  
Evil in the world...

Really hott; for one,  
Your egyptian tan, and your...  
Everything on you!

Origanaly  
From Eypt, a tomb keeper  
For the king, Atemu...

Much pain through his youth,  
Marked with the inscripsions on  
His back, for the king...

* * *

_...Dedicated to...  
_AstarteKatz  
No one probably knows her, but she's on fiction press! She had  
this poem called my egyptian & it inspired me to write this!

Serenity: Hey! I hope you liked it! Please review! And rember the disclaimer on the bottom! Should I say that throught the thing, or change the summary? Anyway---  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Serenity: NO! NOt this time, I have more to say, dumb a-- apple! Now, what was I going to say? KEO!


	8. Ryo Bakura

**Ryo Bakura**

Got sweet looks, good, but  
Inside the ring, there'll be an  
Evil awaiting...

In the past life, a  
Tomb robber in Egypt,  
He stole everything...

Cute and innocent,  
Is he truly meant to be with  
Anyone? Yugi?

* * *

Serenity: Hey, here I am again : ) And I hope you liked them! It wasn't as longh as the others but three's a good number: p Oh, and the last haiku... I just realized that's an okay couple possibility! See yami's meant to be with Tea, so who's Yugi left with; Bakura! Well anyways---  
Keo: It makes scence, I think later you can do more bakuras, cuz these arn'tthe best----  
Me: OMG! Good idea Keo -hugs- I'll write more later, I don't have anyone to dedicate it to direcly, so to all the readers! And more importanly, the viewers!  
Keo: You've read, now review! 


	9. Serenity

**Serenity**

Loving and concerned,  
Always on her brother's side,  
Joey's her hero...

Sweet, kind, and loved by  
Duke, the dice man and tristan,  
Will they ever stop?

Eyes bad, heart broken,  
Taken away from Joey,  
And eye surgery...

Her first sight to see  
Was Joey dueling Yugi,  
Jumped in the water...

Idol and friend, Mai  
Has certain qualities that  
Serenity loves!

* * *

Me: Hey, sorry I've been gone, but I will hurray & post more soon: ) Besides that, bow down to my greatness, and Serenity! God, I love her! Not like that, but she is soooo awesome! I hope y'all liked these haiku, i tried really hard to make em extre special. Oh, this is dedicated to the readers, I know I've got to have some! So please---  
Keo: Those ones who are reading, pleas review, it would mean so much to me--- I mean Serenity! Both the one on ygo & mine!  
Me: I'm yours now! Ahh... NO! You've read, now review! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any contents of Yu-Gi-Oh, or any material in the Television show! But I did write these haiku, they are my original poems! If you'd like permission to use them please contact me! If you do I will give you permission if you give my credit! Thank you, and I love ya all! Review!**


	10. Tristan

**Tristan**

From what I've seen, he  
Enjoys machines, it is his  
Favorite monster...

I'm not quite sure what  
To say, except he's in love  
With Serenity...

Almost rivals, Duke  
Devlin is his enemy,  
In the with one girl...

Going to be long life  
Friends with the gang, Yugi, Mai,  
Tea and Joey...

* * *

Serenity: -sighs- Sorry it took me a while to update, my computer's goin crazy! Plus someone keeps hiding a cord so it won't turn on! -screams- Anyways---  
Keo: I hope y'all liked it, I mean serenity worked hard on it, you've read, now review : )  
Serenity: Alright people in my authoress note... START CAPITALIZINF MY NAME! Oh, and sorry it's not as good as others --;; 

_...Dedicated to...  
_RiYuYami  
You were my only viewer fior las tchap & it meant a lot to me that  
you viewed on my fave character : )Thanks! And if you send me  
some info bout you, you'll get your haiku!

Now, everyone reading, click on go to submit your review :p


	11. Tea

**Tea**

Dreaming of dancing,  
Raising money for her trip  
To New York City!

First met Yugi and  
Joey in a buger place  
Now, friends fovever...

I would say she's meant  
To be with Yami Yugi,  
Not all think my way...

Long socks and awesome  
Shoes, her wavy body fills  
Her out perfectly...

* * *

Disclaimer:

Serenity: I know, not so great, but I tried my best, suggestions would be nice. You can tell in in views or e-mail me : ) Love all the readers and reviews thanks!  
Keo: You've read, now review!

_...Dedicated to...  
_Manga-Girly  
-smiles- Thanks for the view! I'm glad you're a fan of mine! You like  
more then one of my stories! That means a lot to me! Love ya...


	12. RiYuYami: This is For You!

**RiYuYami  
**  
RiYuYami is  
In Germany, how will she  
Ever find Yami!

Hating Tea with a  
Passion, is she truly meant  
To be with Atemu...

Both on the same scale,  
Or height anyways, five foot  
Something, kind of short...  
(He he, just kidding, but Yami is only like 5'3")

Do you hear that? It's  
RiYuYami's wedding bells...  
And Atemu's the groom  
-smilies-

He is sexy with  
Gorgeous, crimson eyes, now you  
Why we love him so!

* * *

Serenity: Alright, this was kinda hard cuz I don't know you personally. But it turned out good, right? Well, for you who are new, this is one of my two viewers, & she loves Atemu, so I wrote haiku for her! See how cool I am---  
Keo: You're over confident! You've read, now review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or RiYuYami, but these haiku are my own creation, I hope you all liked them!


	13. Joey's Name

* * *

**J **Jealous

**O **of Kaiba's

**E **eternal fame. He's

**Y **Yu-Gi-Oh!'s mutt!

* * *

Me: Well, until my haiku strek keeps going, I'm gonna do this instead. I hope that's alright cuz I tried to think of some one I can do but I got blanks:'( Sorry, but if ya got suggestions, please tell me!  
Keo: This chap and future chaps may be about names...It's something new, cool too!You've read, now review... 


	14. Noah's Name

N - No more  
**O** - of him. He died and came back in  
**A - **a vitural word made by  
**H -** his fater, but in the end, it was all revenge!

- No more - of him. He died and came back ina vitural word made by his fater, but in the end, it was all revenge!

* * *

Me: I'm back, sorry for the wait, I hope you liked it! This is dedicated to the readers! Thanks, please review!  
Keo: You've read, now review! 


	15. Friends

but **_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over..._**

_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over...**_

_**Much madness is divinest sense.**_

_**There is little room for wisdom, when someone's so full of judgment.**_

_**"Exercise gives you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people just don't  
shoot their husbands." -Elle Woods, Legally Blonde (MY ABSOLUTE HERO!)**_

_**"Okay, so you've messed up a few times, who hasn't! I do it all the time!" - Daisuke Motomiya, my beautiful doll.**_

_**"Never trust anything that doesn't have feet!" -Taichi Yagami, my male counterpart.**_

_**I'm livin a fake reality... With nobody...**_

_**Time will last for eternity, and eternity only for a short time**_

_**I want to reside in your heart and mind I want to pull your head out of the darkness  
I want to pull you back in  
from that ledge I want to make everything right  
for you  
I want to give you what you can't find in yourself I want to take this blind  
fold off your heart.**_

_**Without rain, there  
is no life and without tears there  
is no joy. **_

_**Truth hurts, lies burn, tears fall**_

_**Clear as the reflection of my mirror  
Black as the shadow that haunts my heart  
Dead as the soul that beats inside  
And now...I Cry**_

_**lost in the void is my indigo inspiration" from Indigo Inspiration**_

_**"If only you didn't burn so beautiful, If only  
you didn't weep like I think an angel would If only you didn't hurt me with merely a touch/I   
think I could stay"  
from Beautiful Burns by, wildwolffree17**_

_**"and I am jealous of the freedom of being a hat" - from Beauty is  
a Matter of Perception**_

_**"Latin is chunky. It's like soup with big, square chunks  
of chicken and some parts of it are good and some are bad."  
- my friend Emily**_

_**"the devil/must have wings to swoop so low." - from dream left in   
waking by, Moondog Dozier  
**_

_**"The eye/of the magnolia/blossom, blink-blink/and you've lost her" - from Where  
tender Thought reaches by,  
Moondog Dozier**_

_**"I say, puppies are delightfully pleasant  
to the eye, aren't they, my dear friend?" - from My View of the World by,  
WyrdWolf **_

_**"Silly queer—dicks are for chicks!" - This is Life by WyrdWolf**_

_**"Here's a piece of candy, but you have to jump across a flaming pit to get it." - Maelstrom by drakkarim**_

_**"Show me how you hijack a unique word, and when you thread it  
through the silver loophole will you autograph the remnants for me." - She is Writing Nightly by Moondog Dozier**_

_**"Pfft. Look, he eats with food in his mouth."  
- This is Life by WyrdWolf**_

_**Life never goes my way... And I'm never going the way life exspects me to...**_

_**Kiba: They say there's no such place as Paradise.  
Even if you search to the ends of the Earth there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But in spite   
of that, why am I so driven to  
find it?... A voice calls to me. It says, search for Paradise.**_

_**Quent: The thing about fairytales is there's always some truth in them. **_

_**Hige: I can smell a dog taking a dump 10 kilometers away.**_

Kiba: Oh yeah? That must really stink.  
Hige: Sure does! 

_**Kiba: So why'd you follow me?**_

Hige: I dunno, it smelled like something interesting was gonna happen so I just followed my nose...besides,  
you seem kinda interesting.

_**Hige: Having your pride doesn't count for much if your dead, you know?**_

_**Cheer up Inuyasha... Kagome's there!  
You need to admitt it, you do love her! You always will... So get her now, while there's still time. Because, trust me,  
if you don't you will regret every minute of your life. You can't live without her. She's thinking of you too.   
Now go get her! (My story, one day, I will write it! Someone's gonna marry Kagome, but not under Inuyasha's watch!  
He will finally realize he loves her, but it may be to late this may be a joke, havn't decide!)**_

_**I know what it's like to want to die,  
How it hurts to smile,  
How you try to fit in, but you can't,  
How you hurt yourself on the outside,  
To try to kill the thing on the inside."**_

_**If there are no survivors, than where do all the stories come  
from?" - Pirates of the Caribbean**_

"_**I don't use drugs, my dreams are frightening enough." -M.C. Escher**_

"_**I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity." -Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**"**_

_**One death is a tragedy. A million deaths is a statistic." -Josef Stalin**_

_**"We can forgive you for killing our sons. But we will never forgive you for making us kill yours." -Golda M**_

_**...Pictures can't replace being there, &  
memories can't replace moments... LaLa**_

_**If you're not willin to risk it all, you  
don't want it bad enough... LaLa**_

**_All God's children are not beautiful. Most of God's children are,  
in fact, barely presentable._****_   
_****_Fran Lebowitz_******

**_I love Mickey Mouse more than any woman I've ever known._****_   
_****_Walt Disney_******

**_It is better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all._****_   
_****_Samuel Butler_******

**_Misery no longer loves company. Nowadays it insists on it._****_   
_****_Russell Baker_**

**_When love is gone, there's always justice.  
And when justice is gone, there's always force.  
And when force is gone, there's always Mom.  
Hi, Mom!_****_   
_****_Laurie Anderson_******

**_Wars teach us not to love our enemies, but to hate our allies._****_   
_**

_**The things we think but do not say could be the thing that could hurt us the most **_

_**I'm scared about telling you my feeling, in fear you  
won't feel the same way... LaLa**_

_**I wasn't mad he didn't like me, I was  
Jealous he liked her... LaLa**_

_**I'm standing on a line between giving up &  
seeing how much more I can take... LaLa**_

_**Well, I'm perfectly fine being his friend...  
well, I'm a perfectly  
good liar... LaLa**_

_**If only you knew the pain you caused me...  
Then you might see your crulityMolliey**_

_**Tears stream down my face & I wish you could be  
here, but it's never gonna be that way Molliey**_

_**If practice makes perfect, and nobody's perfect,  
why practice? **_

_**So here I am, & here you are, with my heart held  
in your hand... LaLa**_

_**And basiclly, I want to be someone...  
Someone you're afraid to lose... LaLa  
Cell #: 419-410-0977**_

_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was  
a chose, but falling in love with you I  
had no control over!**_

_**-love withstands the power of anything; no one can break the invisible wall between us. But for some reason you can't see that's they're drawing you away from me! Please come back, because without you I'm all alone in this world... And without you, my hearts alone and I can barley see... I can't see through the tears that I cry; I can't see that you have left me!**_

_**I'm looking out my window and I see  
my reflection in a mirror  
and wonder  
if all the world was always  
just a reflection  
of me Charedice**_

_**Unwritten Law Never Touch A Girls Hair!**_

_**Love's a wall that stands in my way  
an invisible barrier that blocks me from the reality!**_

_**All is silent, except for the sound of my beating heart**_

_**Fakes all of them  
Lonely all alone  
what do I believe  
its all lies!  
Die Alone  
Faith?  
It don't exist  
RUN AWAY!  
Black out the Stars with Sharpie  
plummeting into an endless void of tortutingly dark emptiness.  
What happened to 'Childhood'?  
Stained with scars, tainted with fears  
Good die Young? I'll be the best I can be then.  
Crying hurts like hell.  
Shame is not in my vocabulary  
Victim  
Home is a lie  
Cry for the dead, but you killed him.  
A dozen roses are no more beautiful that a tear running down your cheek.  
If rain washes away our pain, why do we use umbrellas?  
The rain falls everywhere but here  
Pain in circumstance  
Tears streak down my pale face into pools of blood**_

_**...Who am I...  
...I am who I want to be...  
This is me, take it or leave it.  
...Make me worthless again, I plead,  
Stop my worry, I breathe...**_

_**Is it the memory that scares me or the image in front? When the sands of time shifted, was death uncovered or a new beginning  
Know that every time you look to the sky I'm looking too.**_

_**If we shadows have offended,  
think but this, and all is mended;   
that you have but slumbered here,  
while these visions did appear;  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend.  
If you pardon, we will mend.**_

_**Without tears  
there is no joy.**_

_**I am tomorrow, or some future day, what I establish today. I am today what I established yesterday or some previous day.  
- James Joyce**_

_**I will find you again, and when I do, I will never leave.  
I will wipe those tears from your eyes. I will protect you always.  
This is what I will do.  
This is my promise to you.  
Until that day comes  
I will keep searching for you**_

_**"It pains me to be near you,  
but I can't stand to be apart;  
I'm like a moth towards a flame,  
a star not in your charts."**_

_**Sometimes being a bitch is all a woman has to hold on to."**_

_**This is this cat  
This is is cat  
This is how cat  
This is to cat  
This is keep cat  
This is a cat  
This is dumbass cat  
This is busy cat  
This is for cat  
This is forty cat  
This is seconds cat.  
Now go back and read the THIRD word in each line from the top. Betcha you  
can't resist passing it on.**_

_**I will be strong. I will not become weak because of a man who doesn't love me there's no point dwelling over**_

_**Someone who doesn't love me**_

_**Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned**_

_**Piper: Lets get this straight; you guys summoned me to a cage where my powers don't work, so we can all die together?**_

_**A friends not really a friend when  
she's stabbin you in the back & talking 'bout you BFF the way she does!**_

_**In the end, it's not the years in your life that  
count. It's   
the life in your years.**_

_**There's a good reason  
they call these ceremonies 'commencement exercises'  
Graduation isn't the end…  
It's the beginning!**_

_**I will not follow the path may lead, but  
I will go  
where there is no path & I will leave a trail!**_


	16. Dueling Yami

Competitions are  
Always happening, Kaiba  
Or other dueling!

Pegasus was strong! But  
Beaten by Atemu, Yami  
Yugi and his friends...

Truly the master,  
Defeated by no one, the  
Ultimate dueler!

**Y - **Yugi is inside, but  
**A - **at the moment, you only see the  
**M - **master that is our Yami Yugi! But,  
**I - **inside one's heart lies the true power...

* * *

**:-:-:Authoress Note:-:-:**

Me: Eh hem, welcome back I don't totally agree, but I like this version so you've read, now review!  
Keo: Hey, RiYu, this is for you, considering you love Yami & all! Oh, and for those of you reading, please check out _Sincerely_ Ren would love it if you left a view!


	17. Tristan's Name

**T - **Totally never  
**R - **right and always  
**I - **in  
**S - **Serenity's way!  
**T - **Tristan, why  
**A - **are you enev on the show?  
**N - **no one likes you, and you're of no use!

* * *

Me: I know a lil harsh, but I just got done reading this one story where he stalks Serenity and kills off all her boyfriends, including Kaiba! OMG! So at the moment, I'm not his biggest fan, well, I never really was, but a don't like him a little bit more now. Sorry to the tristan lovers, but I'll write a nice one soon enough!

_...Dedicated to...  
_toxiccherrycola  
Please, will ya check her out, this one story, Always Watching is  
what I was talking about, she's cool! Thanks, love ya


	18. Mokuba's Name

**M- **Mokie, Seto **  
O - **once called him. A**  
K - **Kaiba brother**  
U - **until the end, **  
B - **but he really doesn't want to run the corperation. He's **  
A - **a one of a kind matchmaker...

* * *

Me: Well, I love this little guy! He's adorable, and I hope you liked it.  
Keo: Good job, to bad it's one of the last chaps -cryies-  
Me: You've read now review. 


	19. Seto's name

**S - **So serious, and yet**  
E - **everytime I write -or read- a fic, he **  
T - **turns into this **  
O - **one of a kind guy... just for Serenity.

**

* * *

**

Me: Yes, sad I know, this is almost my last chap...  
Keo: You've read, now review!


	20. Ren

Me: This is gonna be my last chap, I know it's a really big hit with RiYuYami, but that's all, so, I'll let this go, but if I ever have these ideas again, I'll make a second. Now, with that, I guess this whole fic is dedicated to her- RiYuYami! She's been a really big fan, and I have to check out that one-shot once it gets here, because I bet it'll be great! If you give my ideas I'll write a second one!  
Keo: Please, those of you reading & not viewing, we'd appreciate it if you would...

* * *

**S - **She's never thinking about her, just**  
E - **Everyone around her...**  
R - **Ren wants to see Joey duel **  
E - **every time she gets a chance. and when trouble comes, you'll **  
N - **never see her run and hide.**  
I -** It must run in her blood, **  
T -** to stay and fight, Joey she's a  
**Y - **Yu-Gi-Oh! one of a kind.

* * *

**R -** ready to  
**E - **end this, for  
**N - **now. But keep an eye out... 


End file.
